


Danse Macabre

by Lilituism



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Art, Comic Page, Dancing, Illustration, M/M, Secret Sniper Exchange 2020, Zag's burning feet, those poor carpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism
Summary: For the Secret Sniper Exchange 2020 on our Snipers Discord.The request was for Than/Zag and the question of how Zag's feet work with the fabrics everywhere in the House of Hades.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my take is that the fabrics are not in any way special. Zag just constantly needs the Contractor to replace stuff.


End file.
